1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to an apparatus and method for processing an MPEG Media Transport (MMT) signaling message and, more particularly, to an apparatus and method that format and process an MMT signaling message which is related to a signaling functional area among various areas of an MMT system and which is required to indicate the types of a plurality of pieces of selectively transmittable feedback information.
2. Description of the Related Art
A Moving Picture Experts Group (MPEG) Media Transport (MMT) is standard technology that has been developed since 2010 by the Joint Technical Committee 1 of the International Organization for Standardization/the International Electrotechnical Commission (ISO/IEC JTC 1)/subcommittee 29 (SC 29)/Working Group 11 (WG11) System sub-working group. The protocol stack of an MMT system meeting MPEG ISO/IEC FDIS 23008-1 standards is chiefly composed of four functional areas classified into an MMT Processing Unit (MPU) functional area, a delivery functional area, a signaling functional area, and a presentation functional area.
In current MMT standards, message formats and related operations required to measure and report network context information and the message formats between an MMT sending entity and an MMT receiving entity are defined. In accordance with the MMT standards, an MMT sending entity may notify an MMT receiving entity which type of network context information is to be reported by the MMT receiving entity, by sending a Measurement Configuration (MC) message to the MMT receiving entity. Such network context information may be chiefly divided into information in an end-to-end approach and information obtained based on a cross layer approach. In order to report the network context information in an end-to-end approach, the MMT receiving entity reports the network context information to the MMT sending entity using a Reception Quality Feedback (RQF) message.
Korean Patent Application Publication No. 10-2013-0009671 discloses packet transmission and reception technology for an MMT system. However, in the case of currently defined RQF messages, which type of information is contained in each message cannot be indicated. Even if the MMT sending entity notifies the MMT receiving entity to report only a specific type of information of network context information in an end-to-end approach, the MMT receiving entity inevitably has to measure and report all types of information at a current technology level.